Killed In Time
Killed in time is the first Fan-fiction case from FanFictionCLP case. The story is about a scientist Mark Villaroel, who creates a time machine. And he travels first, but no one knew he was someone behind him. And then to return to the present, the death is found, while the murderer escapes. The murderer is a member of the secret order "Give and kill" History It all begins when Mr. Mark Villarroel, a scientist creates a time machine, and it shows all Grimsborough. Travel to the past and back, and then returns to the present but murdered. Someone was in the trunk of the machine and went to the murderer, the murderer pressed the present, and was installed in the trunk again. Then on the evening of the murder she escapes. The killer named Luis Villarroel, the brother of the victim. Luis killer Mark, for stealing his hobby, days later the shouting loudly: "Ahhhhh, it's amazing I have nothing here, I love to take revenge". And a shadow kidnaps him until he discovered a secret order called "Give and Kill". After stealing his hobby, that question takes into joining, and hides in the trunk the time machine. And just in time while traveling discovers his brother, and seeing him for the shock kills him with a knife. He confesses, and is sentenced by Judge Olivia Hall, 40 years in prison, with parole in 20 years. The trial is closed, but even he had a gun, and shoots Olivia Hall, but then is killed by a bullet sent to him by an officer. Olivia did not resist the bullet and died. In additional investigation Olivia Hall out of the ashes of the grave, and returns as a ghost. She scares me a little by Jones and injury. But tell them not hurt them, they all go to the barracks the time machine, where they find a briefcase and newspaper. The briefcase had a potion that she drinks, then return to human. The newspaper said "Olivia Hall, dead a gunshot". Then use the time machine to prevent the terrible future, and Olivia Hall was not murdered. Victim Mark Villaroel Murder Weapon Knife Killer Luis Villaroel Suspects *Luis Villaroel (Victim's Brother) *Profile Psicology: He is Allergic to Dogs, He is work, She is sad, She is the Victim's Family *Daniela Villaroel (Victim's Mother) *Profile Psicology: She Works, She is Sad, She is the Victim's Family *Cassidy Hernandez (Victim's Girlfriend) *Profile Psicology: She has work, She is sad. *Bernardo Sanchez (Driver's TV) *Profile Psicology: He is Work, He is sad, He is allergic to dogs *Susana Ramirez (Deputy) *Profile Psicoly: He is Work, He is Sad. Suspects Profile * The Killer has Work * The Killer is the Victim's Family * The Killer has Brown Hair * The Killer is sad * The killer is allergic to dogs Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Exibition Room (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Paper, Letter) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Paper "Wanted") *Examine Paper "Wanted" (Result: Unknow Substance Green) *Analyze Unknow Substance Green (01:30:00) - (Profile New: The Killer is alergic to dogs) *Tak with Luis Villaroel *Austopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00) - (Profile New: The Killer has work, The killer is the Victim's Family) *Examine Letter (Result: Kiss) *Analyze Kiss (00:30:00) *Talk with Susan Ramirez about the kiss on letter *Investigate Backyard of House from Susan (Clues: Piles of Leaves) *Examine Pile of Leaves (Result: Balls) *Analyze Balls (02:00:00) - (Result: Balls with Blood - Arrest Susan Ramirez) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: *Investigate Machine Time (Clues: Toolbox) *Investigate Tree of the Backyard (Clues: Box of toys) *Investigate Laboratory Secret (Clues: Key) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Blood) *Examine Box of Toys (Result: Blood) *Examine Key (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood of the Box of Toys (02:00:00) - (New Profile: The killer is sad) *Analyze Blood of the Toolbox (02:00:00) *Analyze Blood of the Key (02:00:00) *Talk with Susan Ramirez for her release *Talk with Bernardo Sanchez for the footprints in the key *Talk with Cassidy, the girlfriend of victim *Go to Chapter 3 Chapter 3: *Investigate Volcano, 1645 (Clues: Sword) *Examine Sword (Result: Name in the Sword) *Analyze Sword (18:00:00) *Arrest the Killer *Go to the Chapter 4 and attends the funeral from Olivia Hall Adittional Investigation: *Investigate the Machine Time (Clues: Briefcase, Newspaper) *Analyze Briefcase (Result: Potion) *Analyze Newspaper (Result: Secret Message) - Reward: Burger *Talk with Luis Villaroel in the prison *Arrest Cassidy, Bernardo y Susana for the members of Give and Kill Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases